The Matrix Reentered
by Drogo The Hobbit
Summary: Neo wakes up and finds himself in a room, but whats going to happen? My first story plz review, thnx.


**The Matrix**

**Reentered**

"Trin? Trinity? Trinity? Asked Neo looking around for a glimpse of Trinity.

"I'm here." Responded Trinity calmly to Neo it sounded like she was behind him.

"Where?" Neo asked as he was unbuckling himself from the co-pilot chair and getting on his hands and knees on the floor searching.

"Here." Said Trinity just as calm quite as before.

Neo was crawling and searching for her and then after a little bit he placed his searching hand on her hand and said, "We made it."

"You said we would." Replied Trinity as she was looking at his face.

"It's unbelievable, Trin. Light everywhere. Like the whole thing was built of light. I wish you could see what I see." As Neo said this he was looking around like there wasn't any barrier between him and the city of light.

"You've already shown me so much." Said trinity as Neo was still looking around in awe.

He then stopped looking around and looked at her face. "What is it, Trinity? What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I can't go with you, Neo. I've gone as far as I can." She said staring straight at the cloth that has been covering his eyes.

"What?" asked Neo. Then he ran his hand down her stomach and felt something sticking out of her and when he felt it, it was cold like metal in fact it was metal. A metal rod had stabbed her and there where more he only felt a couple he was too sorrowful to feel for more. "Oh, no. Oh, no. No, no." Neo said while starting to cry but he couldn't shed any tears for his eye lids had been damaged along with everything else around his eyes.

"It's all right. It's time. I've done all that I could do." Started Trinity trying to keep Neo focused on his task. "Now you have to do the rest. You have to finish it. You have to save Zion."

"I can't." replied Neo. "Not without you.

"Yes you can. You will. I believe it. I always have." said Trinity starting to speak quietly.

"Trinity. Trinity, you can't die. You can't." said Neo trying to not let her go.

Suddenly white all around him a small room completely white. Neo found that even his clothes were white. He surveyed his confinements and found there was no windows, a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling but strangely no light switch, a tiled floor with no dirt or smudge noticeable, there where a pair of slippers next to the bed he had been sitting on. When he had taken all of this in he heard a softly echoed bang. It sounded like from far off, but as soon as the last echo was heard he got up and went to the door placing his left ear against it he could here whirring and rustling from the other side. He almost instantly knew what they where, machines. Then as Neo was backing away towards the disheveled bed a muffled click came from the door and then the door swung in. There they were two sentinels floating in midair staring straight at him. He looked at them and could understand them for some reason; in someway he could understand them as if they were speaking to him like people.

"Hello Neo I am Sentinel No. 004865 and this is Sentinel No. 004866 but you may call us what you wish. We are not here to harm you. Do you remember your battle with the virus known as Agent Smith?" asked the sentinel.

Neo not ever thinking they had neither specific names nor even numbers could only nod his head and stand astounded as to how nice and kind they seemed.

"Good," said Sentinel No. 004865 (which Neo had called Jude) "Well when you battled him, we then understood that you are essentially like us. We also are striving to keep ourselves in this world, which the virus is trying to take over and run like its own creation. We then took up an alliance, while you were recovering here, with the humans in Zion. They held a counsel which thereby acknowledged our union and our vow to destroy this virus. So remember Neo we are now in this together and please forgive us for all that we have done in the past and keep to the task we have vowed to destroy"

"Wait while I was recovering how long have I been here?" asked Neo suddenly confused but relieved to the news of an alliance between them.

"Since your battle with the virus it has been three days" said Sentinel 004866.

"Wow I can't believe that I've been asleep for that long" said Neo trying to remember anything of being in this room.

"Well you have been in this room for only two days for the first day the medical machine had been operating on you," said Jude. "Like your new optical vision?"

Neo, just remembering his battle with Smith which unfortunately lost him his sight, looked around and thought _how could it be? It's wonderful._ "Yes I remember now I had forgotten the other vision I had used wow.

"Unfortunately there is more that you should know that has happened that last few days," started Jude, "well during your battle with Agent Smith one of them managed to sneak into this alternate world unnoticed while you terminated his existence well now he has copied himself, and he is growing in numbers by the hour."

"What but I thought that-"started Neo but he was interrupted.

"We must be going 004865 they have arrived" said No. 004866 in a low whisper to Jude, but Neo could still hear him.

"Oh right," started Jude "we had sent a message to some humans in Zion we thought you would be recovered some time soon and they have arrived and shall be taking you back.

"Who has come?" asked Neo getting his belongings from a small footlocker at the end of the bed.

"Three have arrived a female named Niobe, a male named Ghost, and another male named Morpheus" replied Jude

Neo suddenly remembering about his friends asked "Wait, what ever happened about Trinity? The woman from my ship"

"The female we found in your ship was dead but we could not get her body out in time, the ship broke loose from the tower from which it lodged itself into and when it hit the floor it instantly exploded I am deeply sorry." Answered Jude

"Trinity." Said Neo under his breath saying it to himself.

"Well you must be off now." Said Jude. "Follow us."

So then they were heading down a hall the hall wasn't white like the room he had found himself in. It was just silver metal. Neo noticed that they where passing by many doors some labeled C-12 or B-19, but some didn't have anything on them. After a while they stopped and opened a door and when they walked in to the room Neo found that it was big. It was a landing pad with a big hatch on the opposite wall. In the middle of the landing pad was a huge ship and there they where standing in front of the ship. Niobe, Ghost, and Morpheus all standing all of them where smiling. Neo ran to them.

"Hello Neo, it's good to see you again." Said Morpheus.


End file.
